User blog:ToonLinkMinions11/What if Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio was successful and popular...?
Hey, guys. How's it going? I know you guys are not in this wiki for now, but what if Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio was successful and had its own series? If the original game was successful in Japan, Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio would have got US and European releases, where it's simply called Planetokio. Fox Interactive would publish the game in the US and European market. The US version of the game would have been released on December 21, 1999 while the European release would be March 18, 2000. It would even have an E rating in the US while it would have a different US/PAL cover artwork from the Japanese version. The English voice cast would have Debi Derryberry as Iken, Lauren Tom as Naomi, George Takei as Dr. Hokin, Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Canbell, and Corey Burton as Boro. Additional English voice cast includes Tom Kane, Carlos Alazraqui, Rob Paulsen, Michael Gough, Tress MacNeille, Fred Tatasciore, Phil LaMarr, Billy West, John DiMaggio, Kath Souice, Danny Mann, Laraine Newman and Frank Welker. Everything (excluding signs in the city) in Japanese would be translated into English. This would made the game successful in both countries, with the game being re-released on the PlayStation Network between 2007 and 2008. As it would have been a successful game, it would have spawned a sequel to the 1999 game, called Planetokio 2, known in Japan as Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio 2: Dīpu no Himitsu (東京惑星プラネトキオ2：ディープの秘密, lit. "Tokyo Planet Puranetokio 2: Secret of the Deep"). The sequel would been released for the PlayStation on July 27, 2001 in Japan, on September 30, 2001 in North America, and on October 6, 2001 in Europe. Planetokio 2 would take place right after the events of the first game. The English voice cast from the first game reprised their roles, with Grey DeLisle, Dan Castellaneta, Tom Kenny, Kevin Michael Richardson, Mark Hamill, and Jess Harnell joining the cast respectively. Two years later, there would be a third game in the Planetokio franchise, called Planetokio: Revolution, known in Japan as Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio 3: Iken to Rosutogōrudo (東京惑星プラネトキオ3：イケンとロストゴールド, lit. "Tokyo Planet Puranetokio 3: Opinion and the Lost Gold"). It would have been released on the PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox and Game Boy Advance on December 18, 2003 in Japan, on March 28, 2004 in North America and in May 2004 in Europe. This was the first Planetokio title to be released on multiple platforms. A fourth entry in the series, called Planetokio: Energy Reloaded, known in Japan as Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio 4: Iken no Ritān (東京惑星プラネトキオ4：イケンのリターン, lit. "Tokyo Planet Puranetokio 4: Return of Opinion"), would have been released for the PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS on December 2, 2004 in Japan, on January 15, 2005 in North America, and on January 28, 2005 in Europe. This would have been a launch title for the DS in Japan. After the fourth game, the series would get hiatus for a while until 2009, in which OutSide Directors Company would have developed a remake of the original Planetokio game for the iOS to coincide with the series's 10th anniversary, called Planetokio Remastered, which would have been released on November 1, 2009. There also would've been other spin-offs in the series. Throughout the series, there would've been a number of merchandise released over the years from a variety of companies in all countries, such as action figures, toys, trading cards, clothing, accessories, books, food & drink, calendars, comics, and many more. In addition, there would've been an animated television series on FOX that aired from 2002 to 2003 (in which I already created the article for it). 10 years later after the show's cancellation on FOX, there also would've been another TV series, called Planetokio Adventures. Aired in 2013 on Cartoon Network, it is a CGI series and is rated TV-PG. This would've made the Planetokio fanbase larger like most other video game franchises. In my opinion, this would be so awesome if Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio had a series of games (including merchandise and television shows), but now in real life, Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio was only released in Japan for the PlayStation and was never successful like LSD: Dream Emulator. The Planetokio fanbase is so small, as nobody had ever heard of the game before but only us and a few people who heard of the game before. Also, only some Japanese people had heard of this game before. There are no results about Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio on Amazon.com nor eBay, unless you can buy the game here at the Japanese Amazon site (if you live in Japan). This game is so rare to find. Category:Blog posts